Semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate such as a wafer are divided into semiconductor chips by dicing along dicing regions formed on the semiconductor substrate. In a case where a metal film to be the electrodes of the semiconductor devices, or a resin film such as a die bonding film is formed on one surface of the semiconductor substrate, the metal film or the resin film in the dicing regions also needs to be removed at the time of dicing.
As a method of removing the metal film or the resin film, there is a method of removing a metal film or a resin film at the same time as a semiconductor substrate by blade dicing, for example. In this case, shape abnormalities such as protrusions (burrs) are likely to occur on the metal film or the resin film. Where the metal film or the resin film has shape abnormalities, the semiconductor chips might fail the external appearance test, or junction defects might occur between beds and the semiconductor chips. As a result, the production yield becomes lower.